


Good things come from the unexpected

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Unplanned Pregnancy, misha being misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has never planned a pregnancy. Now he’s pregnant and he’s single. The protections didn’t work once and now Jared and he are having a baby. Written for mpreg_xmas_xchg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come from the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much to yohkobennington for beta-ing this fic, for organizing this challenge and for being uber-helpful!  
> This is written for salthic: I used one of the prompts (unplanned pregnancy) and then took it from there! XD Enjoy this little present! <3

Jensen rolls to his side, looking at his best friend sleeping supine near him. It’s almost eight o' clock and Jensen has a few minutes before the alarm would go off.  
  
He gets up silently, trying not to wake Jared up while sneaking off from his octopus embrace. Jared groans a little, then he grabs Jensen’s pillow and gets back to his peaceful sleep like nothing happened.  
  
Jensen goes to the bathroom, then he marches towards the kitchen, eager to drink his usual coffee. When that delicious smell hits his nostrils, he immediately feels reinvigorated. He’s not a morning person, but the coffee makes the first part of the day bearable. It’s a sacred ritual that Jensen likes to indulge many times a day and everyone around him knows about his habit.  
  
“Did you make enough for me or are you going to drink it all like always?”  
  
Jensen doesn’t even turn around to greet Jared, he just smiles and refills the coffee maker. “Here, happy?”  
  
“Try not to drink that too,” adds Jared, starting to prepare the breakfast.  
  
Jensen turns towards him and takes a good look at his half-naked body, covered only by a pair of boxers. Jared has a hickey on his shoulder, right where Jensen bit him while Jared was fucking him against the mattress the night before. The idea of having Jared bearing his mark during the day ahead makes him euphoric. Or, as much euphoric he can be, with being at his first cup of coffee.  
  
“What time will you get home?”  
  
“Usual hour, why?”  
  
“It’s Katie’s birthday and she wants to have a drink together.”  
  
“It’s her birthday?” Jensen cannot remember birthdays and has a dislike for agendas.  
  
“It’s the good thing about birthdays – they happen every year.”  
  
Jensen smacks him on the arm. “You know I don’t remember birthdays. Why didn’t you remind me sooner? I could have brought her a gift.”  
  
“You can buy her a book at your library,” suggests Jared, frying the eggs and the bacon. “She likes photography. Just, remember, when you buy it, put also my name.”  
  
“Figures.”  
  
Katie is Jared’s colleague at the office, in the IT department. In the last three years, since when they both moved to the apartment, Jared and Jensen became best friends and it was inevitable for their groups of friends to merge into one.  
  
Then, last year, on New Year’s Eve, they ended up in a bed, half drunk. The morning after was awkward, but it didn’t ruin their relationship. They just moved forward and remained best friends, the difference is that, now, they have fun together, from time to time, no strings attached.  
  
Jensen sips from his cup and checks on the coffee machine. “Will you bring Greg?” He tried not to ask that too harshly, but he met Greg once and he found him a moron; although Jared went out with him one time, so it means that he likes him and Jensen wants to be supportive.  
  
Jared puts the scrambled eggs and the bacon on two plates and places one in front of Jensen. “No, or I’ll never hear the end of it. Katie is drilling me to find someone.”  
  
“Greg is someone.”  
  
“Yeah, just not someone I want to bring to meet my friends.” Jared shrugs and sits at the table. “We went out once, we’re not going out twice.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
Jared’s face confirms it. “It’s fine, but Katie is going to introduce me some of his friends and set me up. So, please tell me you’re going to be there, tonight.”  
  
“So you can use me as a buffer? Thanks for that.”  
  
“You’re my best friend, it’s part of the package.”  
  
“Lucky me.”  
  
“I know. So you have to be there.”  
  
“I told you. I will be there.” Jensen passes him a cup of coffee with plenty of milk and way too over sugared, just the way Jared likes it.  
  
“Thanks, Jen. You’re spoiling me for everyone else.” Jared beams at him. “Maybe that’s why I cannot find a decent guy.”  
  
“You have me in your life, why looking for someone else?” Jensen jokes, eating his breakfast.  
  
Jared stares at him for a long moment. “That’s right. Why should I?” The tone of voice isn’t light as Jensen expected it to be, but he smiles back nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
 _Katie’s gift! Remember!_  
  
Jensen smiles, looking at the screen of his cellphone and quickly typing an answer.  _I’ve already wrapped Robert Doisneau’s artbook. Stop nagging me._  
  
 _:P_  
  
Jensen shakes his head.  _Yeah, really mature Jared._  
  
 _You love me._  
  
Jensen puts his cell into his pocket, getting back at his work. The library is mostly quiet, except for his colleague, Misha, who is always in a chit-chat mode.  
  
Misha is the soul of the library; he’s the one who has crazy ideas of how to decorate the store in the most flamboyant way. He’s great with the customers, but he’s an absolute klutz with the organization of the work and all the administrative stuff. That’s why Jensen deals with it while Misha comes up with ideas about which book they should read aloud to the children on Thursdays afternoon or what to discuss during the bookclub that takes place there every Monday evening.  
  
“Your boyfriend is checking on you?” Misha asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s Jared.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Misha looks puzzled. “And what did I tell you?”  
  
“Jared is not my boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you?”  
  
“Denial, denial, denial.”  
  
“I’m not in denial.” Jensen argues, checking the inventory on the computer.  
  
“Jensen, both of you need to stop tiptoeing around each other and face the fact that your friendship has changed.”  
  
“It didn’t. We have just added sex in the mix.” Jensen says, fixing his glasses. He really regrets babbling about that to Misha.  
  
Misha points a finger at him. “Denial.”  
  
“There’s a big shipment of books in the back, I’ll put them in order while you continue with your crazy theories.”  
  
“Are you sure you can see where are you going without tripping over your big denial?”  
  
“Very funny, Misha.”  
  
Jensen carries the a pile of boxes of romance books from the back to their right section, but before he can put them down, a sharp pain at his belly makes him slip and fall on his knees, accompanied with a loud crash.  
  
“Jensen!” Misha arrives immediately and kneels near him. “Did you slipped? What happened?”  
  
“Nothing, I just – “ The pain diminishes a little, but Jensen feels like a whole bunch of pins are stinging his stomach. One of the boxes is turned upside down and a couple of books are scattered on the floor, one of them has a cover with a pregnant woman in it.  
  
“Jensen? Hey.”  
  
Jensen ignores Misha and looks at that book, while he tries very hard not to freak out.  
  
Could it be…? They have always had protection, except from the first time, when they didn’t have an idea what would come next, but that was almost one year ago. There shouldn’t be the risk for a…?  
  
“I’m fine,” Jensen stands up courageously, but Misha’s support is the only thing that prevents him from falling again in the process.  
  
“Sit down,” Misha is never serious, so Jensen doesn’t bicker when he leads him to the nearest comfy chair. In other circumstances Jensen would have laughed and mocked Misha for that amount of seriousness, but now he’s not in the mood. He drinks absently Misha’s oversugared tea without a fuss while Misha complains about Jensen’s aversion for sugaring his coffee and, thus, causing a loss of his sugar intake.  
  
“I’m taking the afternoon off.” Jensen announces. The pain has faded away, but the doubt is still in his mind and he needs to know if it’s just his mind playing tricks with him or it’s what it is and he has every right to freak out.  
  
“Yes, sure. Check yourself up. We’ll see tonight at Katie’s birthday. Or tomorrow. Okay?”  
  
Jensen waves absently at him while retrieving his jacket and going out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
It took all afternoon to sort it out.  
  
Jensen could have taken a couple of pregnancy tests, but he wanted to be absolutely sure, so he went to one of his friend at the hospital where he worked as a nurse. Richard asked no question, he looked at Jensen’s face and did what his friend asked.  
  
Now, Jensen is sitting on a chair in the ER waiting room with a sheet in his hands and the whole world turned upside down.  
  
Jensen has never planned a pregnancy. The idea of having a baby has always been accompanied with the thought that now is not the time. He had only one stable relationship, but that was in college and they were too young and invested in each other to think about a baby.  
  
Now he’s pregnant and he’s single. The protections didn’t work once and now they’re having a baby.  
  
No, scratch that.  _Jensen_  is pregnant, there is no ‘they’.  
  
Oh fuck,  _Jared_.  
  
How he is supposed to tell Jared?  
  
The cellphone vibrates in his pants and Jensen flips it open. Speaking of the devil, Jared is calling.  
  
“Hey Jared.”  
  
 _“Dude, where are you? I thought about picking you up at the library, but Misha told me you had an accident? You’re not at the apartment. Are you okay? Are you at the hospital? Jen, are you okay?”_  Jared babbles when he’s agitated and, despite everything, Jensen smiles a little.  
  
“I’m okay. I’ll catch you up at the pub, I have to change.”  
  
 _“Where are you? I can pick you up –“_  
  
“I have some errands to do. I’ll see you at the pub.”  
  
Jensen feels bad when he ends the phone call, but he really needs another few hours for himself to sort things out. There are a couple of unanswered texts that he didn’t saw before, from Misha and Jared, and he sighs.  
  
Jared and he have no further arrangements. They’re just friends that sometimes fuck, but that’s it; with a baby on its way, Jensen will need to find new arrangements. If he wants to keep it.  
  
That’s the real deal. He never thought about having a baby. He’s alone. Jared will be supportive, of course, because he’s Jared, but they aren’t a couple.  
  
Great. That’s what Jensen gains from fucking with his best friend; he doesn’t have a best friend to talk to and have advice with what he should do next.  
  
“That’s fine, I can do it,” he mutters under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
“Jen, you have  _reallyyyyyyy_  big eyes.”  
  
Jensen pushes Jared on the couch, ignoring his last comment, like all the ones he told him all night long. Jared is slightly drunk, more handsy and a lot more talkative than usual.  
  
“I’ll make you some coffee, maybe you’ll sober up.”  
  
Jared stops him by grabbing his hand and, honest to God, pouts. “Don’t be mean. Stay here and give me a kiss.”  
  
“I’m not mean, I’m trying to help. You’ll thank me tomorrow.”  
  
“I have a booboo.” Jared points to his head.  
  
“You’re really a kid sometimes.”  
  
“Jenseeeeeeen.”  
  
Jensen raises and eyebrow.  
  
Jared looks sheepishly at him and lays down. The couch is too short and Jared’s feet touch the floor. “I have World War III in my head.”  
  
“You drank too much.”  
  
“You haven’t.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t argue and takes out some aspirins. He didn’t really need to get drunk and spill The Big Secret, even if he really need a couple of shots to forget that horrible day. He goes to the couch to offer the medicine to his friend, but Jared is completely out.  
  
Jensen shakes his head and smiles. He covers him up and turns off the lights. He passes the entire night with his eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Hiding something from Jared has proven to be very difficult.  
  
Jensen is a reserved person. He has friends, but he prefers to stay at home instead of going out every night, like his college friends wanted to, and even now, he indulges in the company of a book from time to time. Then, three years ago, he started to share the apartment with Jared.  
  
Somehow, they fit. Along the way they pass from being simply friends to be something else; Jared has no personal boundaries, but he acknowledges Jensen’s spaces and has respect for them. They like each other’s company and Jensen has never felt more comfortable with someone since he left Texas and his home.  
  
Now Jensen is keeping a secret from Jared and he dreads it. It’s difficult looking at Jared in the eyes and don’t tell him, or dodging Jared’s attempts to understand what’s going on.  
  
Jensen lasts a week, then he corners Jared at home and tells him. He still hasn’t make a clear decision, but he owes it Jared after treating him like plague in the last days.  
  
“You’re pregnant.”  
  
Jared is crestfallen. He keeps pacing up and down in the kitchenette while Jensen is firmly sitting on the chair, twisting his hands nervously.  
  
“We used protection. All the time.”  
  
“Yes,” says Jensen. “There’s a slight chance that they are not 100% effective.”  
  
Jared starts to pace again and Jensen lets him vent, until he leans on the counter and looks resolute.  
  
Jared takes a deep breath and asks. “What are you going to do?”  
  
Jensen has taken his time to come to a resolution. He weighted his pros and cons, tried to think forward, even if he’s not exactly sure what to do. That’s why he had to come clean with Jared, he needs to have another insight from the second person involved in this big mess, other than having his secret finally spilled. “I think I want to keep it.”  
  
Jared nods. “Okay.”  
  
“I’m not asking you any—“  
  
“I’m the other father, of course I want to be part of this.”  
  
“Yes, but we’re not together. You don’t owe me anything.”  
  
“I think I got most of the blame. Or at least 50% of it,” Jared gives him a small smile. “I’m not letting you do this by yourself.” Jared approaches and there’s indecision on his face before he places a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezes it. “I’m with you.”  
  
For the first time since Jensen discovered about the baby, he feels confident. There’s still a lot to take and a lot to do, but knowing Jared is with him through all this is relieving him from part of his worries.  
  
“That’s not what I planned,” says Jensen finally, with a hint of desperation. “It wasn’t supposed to go this way.”  
  
“You know, good things come from the unexpected. We can do this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Days are hectic.  
  
Misha catches Jensen buy some of their maternity-paternity books and gives him the eye before commenting that Jensen has the 25% discount and if he’s pregnant he cannot lift any more shipment boxes with books. Jensen wants to crawl under a rock and die there, but Misha doesn’t comment, he just offers his and his wife help and asks if Jensen wants to keep it.  
  
Jensen and Jared have not fucked once since the bombshell, but they spend more time together in the evenings, without avoiding the big elephant in the room. Their easy camaraderie hasn’t changed nor their relationship, which is quite baffling.  
  
“You have taken the news quite well,” comments Jensen once they’re playing Halo.  
  
Jared shrugs and sits back comfortably on the couch, letting their shoulders touch. “I drank myself into oblivion the same night.”  
  
Jensen puts the joystick down and looks at him. “You did come home that night.”  
  
“Yes, but I was uber-drunk. I didn’t want you to see me that way, ‘cause you may have thought I was having regrets, but, I needed that, okay, man?”  
  
“I would have done the same thing given the chance,” admits Jensen, patting his best friend’s thigh. “Have you, now? Do have any regrets now?”  
  
Jared answers immediately. “No. No, I don’t.”  
  
“Come on, man. Seriously.”  
  
“I don’t, really. It was a shock at first, but we’re adapting well, right? Even better than a normal couple.”  
  
“That’s the thing. We’re not a couple. What happens when you find someone?”  
  
“What does that mean? I’m not backing off. I won’t.” Jared looks incredibly serious and Jensen knows he’s sincere. “How about you? Are you going to shut me out of yours and our kid’s life when you find someone?”  
  
“No, of course. You’re still my best friend and you’re the other father.”  
  
“Same thing here.”  
  
They remain in silence for a long moment.  
  
“It’s the first time you called it ‘ _our kid_ ’,” says Jensen trying to sound casual.  
  
Jared bumps their knees together. “We may need to start doing that, right?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
It makes it real.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Jensen loves his job, he really does, but around Christmas time he’d really want to barricade himself at home and come out in January, when the madness is over.  
  
First of all, Misha goes simply nuts; he’s like an elf on drugs and invests most of his time to decorate the store like it’s Santa’s little village. Then, customers with the most demanding ideas fight to monopolize Misha and Jensen’s attention. It’s nerve-wrecking, especially on Black Friday, when Jensen is literally dead on his feet. They have hired a couple of guys to help them, but they still do most of the job.  
  
By the time Jared comes and saves him from a particular bossy old lady, Jensen is ready crawl into his bed and never come out. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Reminding you to take care of yourself,” Jared answers, pushing him to the back, where Jensen has his jacket. “Misha is taking over.”  
  
No kidding, Misha is already talking to the discarded lady, and he doesn’t look surprised at all by Jared’s surprise visit. “It’s a conspiracy.”  
  
“According to Misha, I’m the only one you listen to,” argues Jared. “So I’m taking you home, where you can rest and have a substantial dinner, while Misha leads the brigade to victory.”  
  
“Nice metaphor.” Jensen chuckles and doesn’t protest when Jared passes an arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the store, to the car, then home. The drive is silent, except for some country station Jared’s radio lands into, and he almost falls asleep, but Jared interrupts him when they arrive to their apartment.  
  
Although, as soon as Jensen’s lays head on the pillow, he’s dead for the world.  
  
He has no idea what time is it, but he wakes up when someone moves near him and the subsequent void and cold that someone slipping out of the covers bring. He blinks glazed, still sleepy, and finds Jared sitting near him on the bed, fixing the blankets. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was trying to go to the kitchen and cook you dinner.”  
  
Jensen sits up. “It’s fine, don’t worry. How about a take out?”  
  
“Sounds great. Chinese?” Jared takes his cell and then looks at Jen. “Scoot aside, I’m cold.”  
  
Jensen snorts. “You’re the one who got out.”  
  
It’s the first time they sleep together in two months and when Jared accommodates himself around him, Jensen let him, gladly.  
  
“What are your plans for Christmas?” Jared asks. “Your family still doesn’t know about –“  
  
“I’m staying here,” interjects Jensen. “I have the impression they will not be very happy about all of this.” His parents are still battling over the idea of having a homosexual son, a  _pregnant_  homosexual son with no partner in sight is not something they will be very happy about. Jensen still visits them, from time to time, but Christmas is a couple of weeks away and Jensen is already showing. He has to tell them eventually, but not now. Last time they saw each other, his mother gave him a leaflet for some Jesus camp where to cure his ‘disease’.  
  
“I’m staying too.”  
  
“You don’t have to stay for me, Mama Padalecki is surely waiting for you.”  
  
“Mom, dad and sis are all going to stay at my brother’s place in New York. Me? I hate snow. I’m staying here in Cali with you. We’re going to have a kick-ass Christmas together. Hey! We should go Christmas shopping tomorrow!”  
  
“Why? Let’s just steal some of the decorations Misha didn’t have the space to put into the store. We’ve got boxes of that stuff.”  
  
“Don’t be an idiot. Buying this stuff is half of the fun.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
Jared looks at him with a soft smile, something that makes Jensen’s heart beat faster, and not for the first time. “We should make our own Christmas traditions.”  
  
“Jared…” Jensen wants to say  _’we’re not together, we don’t need that’_ , but he refrains.  
  
“I want to be part of the kid’s life, but I don’t want just him, or her, I want you too. I’m tired of pretending to be just the best friend who happens to be the kid’s other father. I have no intention to pretend I don’t have any feelings for you.” Jared says. “I think we could be good together.”  
  
Everything falls into place.  
  
Jensen is conscious he’s grinning like an idiot, but he cannot really help himself. He knows he has been developing a big crush on Jared in the past months, maybe even before, but, gosh, he never thought it could be something more. But now, facing Jared’s declaration, Jensen has no doubts. He kisses him deep and slow, plastering over him, sighing when Jared wraps him with his arms and kissing him back. The intimacy never left them, but now every caress and kiss has a different spin, something touching and sweet. That’s it. They’re belong together and the unplanned baby brought them closer.  
  
“You’re not telling me this because of the baby?” Jensen asks hurriedly.  
  
“Of course not. I was thinking we could be together before the baby. Since you moved in and I kicked your ass at Halo.”  
  
“I just wanted to make sure.” Jensen assaults Jared’s lips again. They make out for a long time, until they’re out of breath, and when that happens, they part and smile to each other. Misha was right. They  _are_ idiots.  
  
Jared places a hand over Jensen’s slightly rounded belly and looks amazed. “See? What have I told you? Good things come from the unexpected.”  
  
“Yeah, if I had to wait for you to come to your senses, I’d be old and cranky.”  
  
“Thank God you aren’t that old. So we can have a lot of sex.”  
  
Jensen laughs. “Then maybe we can start now.”  
  
Jared grins mischievously. “I was hoping an answer like that.”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
“I have no idea how to deal with a baby girl.”  
  
Jensen pats Jared’s back when his boyfriend complains for the hundredth time. They have just discovered the sex of their baby and Jared is frazzled by his insecurities; that’s why Jensen wanted to wait and see if they are going to have a girl or a boy, but no, Jared insisted that it’s a crazy idea and, going that way, buying baby stuff is going to be a challenge. Jensen resisted for almost eight months, but then he crumbles at the added pressure of Jared’s never-ending protests about being forced to buy gender-neutral stuff.  
  
“We’re going to be okay,” reassures Jensen, passing a hand through Jared’s hair. They’re resting on the bed, Jensen sitting in a throne of pillows and Jared with his cheek over Jensen’s belly, listening to their daughter’s kicks.  
  
Suddenly, Jared sits up. “We need to change the nursery! We should paint it pink!”  
  
Jensen’s old room became the nursery a couple of months ago, while Jensen himself moves definitely to Jared’s room. They painted it with a soft shade of light green under Jared’s mother advice, and let Misha decorate the walls with some nice drawings.  
  
“It’s fine just like it is, Jay.”  
  
"Girls like pink."  
  
"Maybe ours won't. Or maybe in her teenager years she'll start hating that color and she'll blame us."  
  
Jared pales. "Her teenage years! How are we supposed to tackle the subject of menstruation and... and... sex?"  
  
Jensen looks at him like he's crazy. "She's a girl, not a monkey. A talk is going to be fine."  
  
“We should buy her dolls!”  
  
“We could do that. But, you know, the other stuff are okay.”  
  
"And a pink stuffed pony! Or an unicorn! A pink stuffed unicorn!"  
  
"Jared, calm down."  
  
“I cannot believe you almost convinced me to keep hidden the baby’s gender!” Jared pouts.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. “I thought it could be nice. Now go and phone your mother, I know you’re dying to tell her. And, please, don't ask her to prepare you a speech for our child's first menstruation cycle.”  
  
"What for? I'm planning to let Mama do the speech."  
  
"Jared!"  
  
"All right. All right. I'm kidding... sort of." He gets up. “Kiss first.”  
  
Jensen kisses him immediately. “We’re going to handle her fine.”  
  
“It’s just a surprise, ya know? I don’t know a lot about little girls, only what I remember about my kid sister, which is basically frilly, pinky dresses, dolls and a lot of scratches and howling screams if I got too near to her toys.”  
  
“The good thing is that she doesn’t have a brother to assert dominance over.”  
  
Jared chuckles. “Not yet.” And disappear in the other room.  
  
“What does that mean? Jared? Get your ass here!”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jensen cannot get tired of looking at his and Jared’s newborn.  
  
Lucy came to the world only one day before and Jensen is completely hypnotize by her and, if he can’t pick her up and feed her, the second best thing of his new life is watching Jared taking her into his arms, cuddle and lull her to sleep.  
  
“She’s perfect.” Jared kisses him and Lucy’s forehead. “She’s absolutely perfect.”  
  
“I know.” Jensen adjusts her better in his arms and puts his head on Jared’s shoulder. “We did a pretty good job.”  
  
“I love you, Jen.”  
  
Lucy starts fussing and Jensen immediately cuddle her. "Yes, we love you too, Lucy."


End file.
